marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Jermain (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Norma Jermain (wife), Tina Jermain (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Long Island, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 9'0" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = former Roxxon Energy Corporation Safety Inspector | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human mutate; After falling into a radioactive vat of Atomic Hard Water, he became larger, stronger, and more power. | PlaceOfBirth = Hauppauge, Long Island, New York City, New York | Creators = Dan Slott; Juan Bobillo | First = She-Hulk #2 | HistoryText = Daniel "Dan" Jermain was once a simple married man, with an adolescent daughter, living on Long Island and working as a safety inspector for the Roxxon Energy Corporation. One day while he setting up a 'danger' warning sign, Dan accidentally fell from the catwalk and landed into a radioactive vat of Atomic Hard Water. Instead of killing him, the radioactive exposure changed him into Danger Man and granted him atomic-based superhuman powers making him "larger, stronger, and more powerful". Unfortunately, Dan soon found his new-found powers to be more of a burden than a blessing. He accidentally injured his wife, nearly destroyed his entire house, and became ostracized from his neighborhood. To make matters worse, his insurance didn't cover any kind of superhuman-related accidents or injuries, saying they would have only covered it if Dan had died instead. The medical bills, repairs, and lack of income all quickly led to dwindling finances. To force Roxxon into paying for his medical expenses, Danger Man hired Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway, a law firm specializing in superhuman laws. Jen Walters was assigned to his case. Although she initially had some transference issues finding it difficult to understand why anyone wouldn't want to be "larger, stronger, and more powerful". Norma, Dan's wife, became increasingly worried that her husband would leave her to pursue a superhero life. Frustrated and angry with his condition and how it was affecting his life, Danger Man attempted suicide by initiating a radioactive meltdown, but he was rescued by Jen Walters. Citing the Jean Grey Precedent, Walters successfully argued that "Dan Jermain" did die when he fell into the vat and that the new entity of "Danger Man" was created. Roxxon settled for $85,000,000, more than enough to pay for medical bills, repairs, and family counseling. | Powers = After falling into a radioactive vat of Atomic Hard Water, he became larger, stronger, and more power gaining the following superhuman abilities: * Energy Projection: Danger Man constantly emits an atomic aura. Additionally, he can generate enough energy to create an atomic meltdown. * Superhuman Strength: After the accident, Danger Man's musculature and mass increased as did his strength. He is strong enough to punch She-Hulk into the side of a building, and has trouble interacting with objects without destroying them. ** Atomic Punch * Atomically Fueled: Danger Man is atomically powered and requires no food to sustain him. * Superhuman Hearing * Underwater Breathing | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The codename "Danger Man" is a play on the characters given name, "Dan Jermain". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Projection Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Hyperacusia